


L'expérience

by Melie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Sherlock, John, une expérience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'expérience

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à Moffat, Gatiss et Conan Doyle.

« _L'expérience_ , répéta John Watson avec comme un arrière-goût amer. Vous appelez ça une expérience ? Est-ce que vous avez au moins une idée de combien ça va nous coûter ?  
\- J'imagine que Mrs. Hudson va augmenter le loyer, en effet.  
\- Si elle ne nous chasse pas carrément !  
\- Allons, John... certes, j'admets que l'importance de cette découverte passera probablement au-dessus de l'esprit commun de notre logeuse...  
\- Vous avez inondé la cuisine ET incendié le salon, Sherlock. Son « esprit commun », selon vos mots, ne verra probablement pas plus loin.  
\- … mais je demeure certain que nous trouverons un arrangement. »


End file.
